Mickey D's
by Takeru Chan
Summary: TK and Kari go on a date and Matt and Tai aren't exactly happy about that because they think their to young...Please Review!


Mickey D's  
  
Written by Takeru  
  
(Videl-chan helped a little too!)  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, get inside right now! You're going to catch a cold!"  
TK's mother knew very well he had an astronomy quiz tomorrow, but it  
was so cold outside! "I know I tend to be a little bit of a worry wart  
and a little over protective of TK, but I just can't help it! Ever since  
I let my guard down…" his mother quietly talked to herself and soon her  
eyes started to water, "I remember it so vividly. It only took a minute…"  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Ah! Mommy!" TK yelled as he fell down the steep riverbank, to the   
long-since-dry riverbed. Matt ran up to TK, "TK?!? Can you hear me TK?!?  
TK!" After getting no response from TK he ran to the house.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! TK's hurt! He fell down the river bank and he won't talk  
to me or anything!" Matt said as he burst into the room. TK and Matt's   
mother ran to the phone and called 911 as their father followed Matt to   
the riverbank.  
  
Loud sirens arrived at the scene, and after TK was loaded into the ambulance  
the sirens left. At the hospital the doctor talked to worried faces and a   
look of relief overcame the worried faces of TK's family.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~  
  
"He was only 4 and Matt was only 7… we were all so worried! If I had just  
been out there watching him it wouldn't have happened…" TK's mother told  
herself.  
  
"Just a minute Mom! I have to find one more star!" TK answered. "No TK! Get  
in here right now!" His mother demanded. "But Mom! Please?!?" He pleaded.  
  
Kari walked out on her apartment balcony, which is right across the street  
from TK's apartment house, to see what all the commotion was about. "TK?   
What's your Mom asking you to do?" Kari asked. "Oh! Hi Kari! You scared me!  
She wants me go inside. She's saying it's to cold to be outside." TK replied.  
"Oh. TK, please go inside! I wouldn't want you to get a cold!" Kari pleaded.   
TK reluctantly replied, "Okay, I guess if you want me to go inside." Kari blushed,  
"Well, I'm flattered!"  
  
"Mom? Can I stay outside and talk to Kari for a little?" TK asked. "Well, okay.  
But only if you come inside and put a jacket on!" His mother replied.  
  
TK went inside and grabbed a jacket and a freshly made cookie for Kari.  
"Here Kari. It's for you." TK said.  
"Oh! Thank you!" Kari said as she took a bit. "Yum! These are delicious! Give   
my regards to the chef!" Kari giggled.  
"I'll do that!" TK laughed. "So, what did ya do today?"  
"Well, pretty much nothing. I was going to go to the fair but my parents were to busy."  
"Oh! I completely forgot about the fair! That's to bad you couldn't go."  
"Yeah. I really wanted to go."  
"It's still open tomorrow. You could go tomorrow!"  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a brief silence, then Kari blurted out, "Oh! I'm tired of waiting! TK,  
will you take me to the fair sometime?"  
"Huh?" TK was surprised. "Well, I guess so. When do you want to go?"   
"Well, if it's okay with the adults, right now!"  
"Okay!"  
  
They both rushed to their apartments to ask their parents and rushed back. "I can   
TK!" Kari said excitedly. "All right! Me too!" TK also said excitedly.  
  
Suddenly, Matt and Tai showed up. "Kari! You can't go on a date!   
You're too young!" Tai told Kari. "I asked Mom and dad. Plus! I am not to  
young go on a date! I'm 13!"  
  
"I think that they're old enough!" Matt said.  
"They are not!" Tai replied.  
"Are too!"  
"Are not, Matt!"  
Tai and Matt began arguing while TK and Kari saw the chance to escape and ran.  
  
"TK, can we stop running?" Kari panted, "For all we know, they're probably still arguing!"   
"Okay, I guess." TK sighed. "Are you hungry? Cause we can eat at McDonald's." TK answered.  
"Well, yeah I guess I am a little hungry."   
TK and Kari started walking to McDonald's.  
  
~*~MCDONALD'S~*~  
  
"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I take order?"  
"Um, I'll have a QuarterPounder with Cheese and no onions. And Mountain Dew to drink"   
TK ordered.  
"Okay, and I'll have a Chef, McSalad Shaker and an order of medium fries. Oh! And a  
medium Mountain Dew." Kari also ordered.  
"Okay, so that's one QuarterPounder with Cheese with Mountain Dew, one Chef McSalad  
Shaker, medium fries and a medium Mountain Dew. Is this for here or to go?" The woman   
asked. "Here." TK replied.  
"Thank you! Come again!" The woman said as she gave them their food.  
  
~*~MEANWHILE~*~  
  
"I say they are old enough to go on a date, Tai!" Matt yelled.  
"Oh yeah!" Tai replied  
  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, than take this!" Tai threw a punch at Matt. Matt dodged.  
"OWW! That hurt! You little bi-" Sora yelled. Matt slapped a hand over her mouth  
before she could finish. "Tisk, Tisk, no cuss words Sora!" Matt scowled. "Whoops,  
sorry! Where was I? Oh yeah! You little butthead! How could you hit me! You little!  
Why I outta!" Sora yelled angrily. "S-S-Sora! I-I-I'm sorry! I, well, I-I didn't see  
you!" Tai stammered.  
  
"Tai! How could you punch Sora in the face!" Matt threw a punch at Tai and Tai dodged.  
"OWW! Matt you little bi- whoops! I know, I know no cuss words… Where was I? Oh yeah!  
Matt you little butthead! Why did you hit me?" Mimi asks angrily. "Well, I-I-I didn't  
mean it! H-H-Honest! I w-w-wouldn't punch you ever!" Matt stammered.  
  
"Tai, Matt, how could you guys punch us. We outta!" Mimi and Sora yell together together.  
Mimi and Sora looked at each other and said, "Lets get em'!" Both Mimi and Sora started  
chasing Matt and Tai.  
  
While running Matt and Tai saw a McDonald's and ran inside. "Where can we hide?" Tai asked.  
"The girls bathroom!" Matt replied.  
"What?!? Are you kidding?!? We can't hid in there!" Tai said.  
"Exactly!"  
"What?!?"  
"Mimi and Sora know us too well! We wouldn't normally go in the girl's bathroom! So they  
wouldn't look in the girls bathroom!"  
"Oh! I get it! Let's go!"  
  
Matt and Tai walked into the girl's bathroom and made sure no one was inside. They both  
sat down on the floor and caught their breath.  
Mimi and Sora followed the boys into McDonald's and looked all over the place for the  
boys. "Hmm…I can't see them anywhere!" Mimi sighed. "I know! Were could they have gone?"  
Sora sat down.   
"Hey Sora, wasn't that just TK and Kari?" Mimi asked.  
"You thought so too! Let's go see what they're doing." Sora said.  
  
TK and Kari snuck into the boy's bathroom before Sora and Mimi could catch them. "Sora,  
I don't see them!" Mimi exclaimed. "I know! Mabey Kari went to bathroom. Let's go check."  
Sora answered.  
  
"Tai?!? Matt?!?" Sora yelled. Mimi slapped both of them. "You guys don't belong in the  
girls bathroom!" Mimi yelled. "OW! What was that for!" Tai asked. "Well, that was a   
stupid question. She just said…" Matt retorted. "Shut up Matt! What are you two doing  
here? Well?!?" Mimi demanded. "Well," Tai laughed nervously, "What a coincidence.   
Who would have thought we'd see you in girls bathroom." "It wasn't my idea! Honest!   
You believe me don't you?" Matt said nervously.   
  
"Hey, Matt, lets get out of here!" Tai whispered. "Yeah. Let's go!" Matt whispered  
in return. Matt and Tai made a dash for the door. Sora stopped them. "I guess we'll  
let you guys go. But I'm warning you." Mimi said. "Yeah! We're watching you!" Sora  
warned. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We saw TK and Kari here aren't they supposed to   
be at home?"   
  
"What?!? TK?!? What's he doing here?!?" Matt wondered. "Yeah! And what's he   
doing with my sister?" Tai also wonders. Matt and Tai searched the entire place  
and didn't find them. They both sat down at one of the booths. "Hmm, I wonder  
were they went." Matt thought. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be  
right back." Tai said as he headed toward the restrooms. "Thanks for telling   
me!" Matt said sarcastically.   
  
"TK! Kari! We've been looking all over for you! I thought I told you this, you  
can't go on a date, Kari, you are too young!" Tai said. "I think they can go on a   
date! They're old enough!" Matt argues. Matt and Tai started fighting and again TK   
and Kari saw the chance and escaped. One of the McDonald's workers came and kicked   
Tai and Matt out. Matt and Tai started arguing again. Matt shoved Tai and Tai rammed  
into Sora. "OW! You little butthead, you know I really don't like this no cuss word   
thingy, but anyways, I outta!" Sora yelled. "Yeah! You guys can be so mean! Matt why   
did you do that!" Mimi demanded.   
  
"W-w-well… You know! We were just wondering if you girls would wanna go on a date   
with us!" Matt changes the subject. "Really! Oh! I'd love to go on a date! A date, a  
date, a date! I'm going on a date!" Mimi sings. "Okay! I get Mimi!" Matt says. Sora  
waits for Tai to say, 'I get Sora!' or something like that. When Tai didn't say   
anything, she said, "Who say Mimi gets Matt! Mabey I wanted to get Matt!" Sora yelled.  
Everyone looked surprised, "But I want Matt! Plus he wanted to with me too! That's   
not fair!" Mimi started to whimper. "Ladies, ladies you can both go with me! Tai doesn't  
need to come!" Matt smiled. Tai ran off crying, "Sora doesn't like me!" Because Sora   
felt sorry for him, she followed him. "Hey, Mimi, want to go to The Olive Garden?" Matt  
asked. Mimi squealed, "How did you know I loved The Olive Garden!" Mimi and Matt went   
to the Olive Garden.  
  
Meanwhile, in the alley, Tai finally stopped to catch his breath and Sora caught up.  
"Go away Sora!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you hate me!"  
"Oh Tai! I don't hate you! I was just kinda mad because you didn't say anything like  
'I get Sora' or anything. Well, I guess that was a little silly. I'm sorry!"  
"But you still said you hate me!"  
"Oh Tai! I could never hate you! I love you!"  
"Really?!?" Tai looked surprised.  
"Honest." Sora smiled.  
"Okay, I forgive you. Do you want to go out to eat or something?"  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
~*~THE FAIRGROUNDS~*~  
  
"So Kari, which ride do you wanna ride on now? The fair is almost closed. We   
can only go on one more ride." TK asked Kari.  
"The Ferris Wheel!"  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
TK go on the Ferris Wheel.  
"Wasn't that fun, Kari!"  
"Yeah and it was romantic." Kari blushed.  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. The TK interrupted, "Let's ride the horse   
and buggy home!"  
"Okay."  
TK and Kari boarded the buggy. "Where to?" The driver asked. "Reo-Okie Apartment   
Buildings please." TK replied.  



End file.
